GROWING PAINS - PART II
by kcandsting
Summary: Chapter 4 has been added almost finished with a few more to continue the Growing Pains saga. Jess has a new family member. In my Laramie world Andy and Jonesy returned home each summer for a visit as well as Christmas. This saga takes place early third season.
1. Chapter 1

GROWING PAINS - PART II - **Chapter 6 BACK HOME**

 **Newest chapter in my Growing Pains story.**

"Gosh Jess, you really don't remember Mrs. Jessup at all?" Andy looked at Jess as they walked across the street to the hotel restaurant to meet the Jessup's for dinner.

"Nope Andy, was sorta little at the time, maybe five or six. Seems I kinda remember gonin over to their place pettin and feedin the horses, but not the people. Hardly even remember my older brother Mattie it was so long ago."

"There they are now." Andy fidgeted raising his hand to wave a greeting. "We're right here Mr. and Mrs. Jessup." He called grabbing Jess's hand to pull him over to the Jessup's as if he was afraid Jess would cut and run.

Jess smiled thinking it sure don't take much to get Andy excited. They seated themselves at a large table close to the front window settling down to dinner. Jess knew it would be an early night for him but he wanted a few things cleared up before he headed back to the hotel.

"Mam, can you tell me why Matt changed his name from Harper to Jessup?"

Mrs. Jessup gently pressed her napkin against her lips then answered.

"Jess, it wasn't too long after the fire that Matt returned to Texas. Matt had secured a job as a drover for a cattle drive beginning not too far from your home. He figured you'd be bout 14 or 15 and would be ready to strike out on your own. Matt had lined up a job for you helping to manage the remuda for the drive. Our son had passed away about a year earlier. We missed him something awful." Julie stopped to take a breath.

"I remember It was late afternoon when Matt rode into our yard. He looked dusty and tired so we asked him to come on in for dinner. When he explained his reason for coming back home, we told him how your family home and outbuildings had been burned to the ground by the Bannister's and only Francie had survived the fire. We didn't know you had survived Jess; not until we received the letter from Sara asking about Mattie. Pa explained about the Bannisters and the fire. We knew that Francie had married Gil Brady and moved out of Texas. Matt was so saddened by the loss of his family from the fire we convinced him to stay with us."

"Why did you think I was dead?" Jess asked.

"Well, Francie left and we figured if you'd been alive you'd be with her. The bodies were so badly burned they were unrecognizable. The neighbors buried the remains together and put a single headstone on the grave. Spike and I had been out of town when the fire occurred so only had the neighbors' explanation to go by."

"You see Jess, Matt had been with us almost a year when we asked if he would like to change his name to Jessup and become our son legally so we could be a family. Even though he was about 24 or 25 at the time. He happily agreed. Matt was very happy here and having Matt here helped fill our hearts with the love we had lost when our son had died. We planned he would inherit the ranch when we passed. Matt agreed and became Matt Jessup."

"Reckon I know what you mean, Mrs. Jessup. Slim offered me a family and a home. Took me awhile, to realize the ranch was what I needed and that they needed me. Nope, couldn't drag me away now. Slim and I have adopted a small boy named Mike just a bit older than Mattie."

Andy smiled. "Took Slim and me a good while to get Jess to settle down, think it was the soft bed and good cookin that kept him coming back."

"No argument there." Slim smiled reaching over slapping Jess on his good shoulder.

"Sara told me how she and Matt met and even though I thought Mattie was Mike's age I now see she is a few years younger than Mike; just tall for her age." Jess added. "Looks like I got a new relative and this one's actually related."

Slim noted that Jess seemed to be slumping in his seat. Reaching over, he whispered, "Ready to turn in pard? We have a tough ride home tomorrow."

"Yeah Slim. If I stay up much longer you'll be carrying me up the stairs to our room. Come on Andy, let's head over to bed. Night Mr. and Mrs. Jessup, thanks for clearing up the why's as to my brother changin his name and thanks for being the family he needed."

"You're welcome Jess. Nice to know we'll be neighbors."

The ride home was uneventful. Jess tolerated the ride and though tired and sore was glad to finally see the hill that led down to the ranch. Andy, Slim and Jess all pulled their horses to a halt at the top of the hill and peered down at their home.

"Good to be home huh Jess." Slim commented.

"Yeah, sure is. What are we waiting for?" Jess whooped sending Traveler galloping down the hill.

He'll pay for that Slim thought but spurred Alamo to follow Jess down the hill.

"Yahoo!" Andy held on to Cyclone as he reared up and charged after the other riders soon passing Slim and catching up to Jess just as he pulled up in front of the porch.

Hearing Andy's war whoop, Daisy and Jonesy rushed out to the porch waving and smiling - welcoming their boys home.

"How'd it go Slim?" Jonesy asked. Daisy stepped close to hear Slim's answer as he swung off his horse. "Just fine Jonesy, have lots to tell you. First, help me get Jess inside and settled. He's doing great just will need to rest and maybe some of that liniment of yours."

Jess laughed as Andy helped him down and turned to Daisy. "What's for dinner Daisy?" he asked as he folded her into his arms in a solid hug." Daisy wrapped her arms around Jess, then stepped back. "Come on now, inside Jess dinner will be ready shortly."

Mike ran out of the house hurling himself at Jess forgetting the cowboy's injuries. Jess cringed but hugged the boy tightly. "Careful Tiger not back to my full self yet."

"Sorry Jess. I forgot, just so happy to see you."

Mike turned jumping into Slim's waiting arms. Slim caught the boy carrying him into the house.

"Hey, thought you were goin to help me." Jess growled.

"Should of made you boys some of my mulligan." Jonesy smirked. "Daisy insisted on making chicken and dumplings. Guess you'll have to suffer through her homemade apple pie too. She spoils you all something awful."

"Come on Jess, lets' get you in the house. I'll take care of Traveler for you." Andy walked next to Jess to make sure his leg didn't give out, but he seemed to be walking fine with barely a limp.

"Looks like the trip cured you Pard." Slim commented. Slim placed his arm around Andy. "Come on Andy, I'll help you with the horses and we can finish the evening chores." Andy hugged his brother back as the two walked to the barn arm in arm leading Traveler, Cyclone and Alamo behind them. Mike was still sitting up on Slims shoulder.

"Jess are you really feeling better?" Daisy whispered.

"I cheated Daisy, took some of that laudanum you sent along with Slim, but I am doing better. I think just a day or two till I'm pretty much back to normal, didn't want Slim to be worried." Jonesy stayed close to Jess. Jess hung his hat and gunbelt on the rack by the door. "Think I'll rest up a bit fore dinner." he remarked and headed over to the couch to lay down.

After dinner Andy brought in the baseball gloves they'd all had been working on. The men had taken the left work glove from some of their old gloves laying around the ranch using this glove as a pattern. By placing the glove on a piece of cowhide, they used the glove as a pattern cutting out a larger version in cowhide. They cut out two matching pieces to surround the work glove. Next, Jonesy punched holes in the cowhide around the fingers. Daisy, Slim and Jess sewed the pieces together with the old glove sewn inside with cowhide laces. Daisy stuffed the space between the work glove and the cowhide glove with old quilt batting she had found. At the end of the evening they only had Mike's glove to finish and they'd all have a baseball glove. The bat needed a bit more sanding and it would be ready to try out. Jonesy surprised Andy by having made up some wooden bases while they were in Cheyenne, for their makeshift baseball diamond. He had even made a pitcher's mound and a home plate. The men and boys were excited to try out their new bat and gloves. Andy was reading the rules of the game out loud to the workers as they finished up their sewing.

When everyone turned in Daisy and Jonesy stayed up to finish up Mike's baseball mitt.

I do not own Laramie and just write for my own enjoyment.

The next chapter will follow quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

GROWING PAINS Chapter 7 **The dinner**

Jonesy and Daisy rose at dawn. The turkeys Slim has brought home the day before from is hunting trip were roasting in the oven. Potatoes were peeled and vegetables washed ready to be put on the stove. The Baxter's were bringing pies and fresh baked bread so Jonesy decided to bake a cake as another dessert. The house was shiny clean and even Jess's hat had been brushed till it shown black. The men with Andy and Mike's help had placed tables out in the yard. The tables were covered with Daisy's best tablecloths and ready to be set just before dinner was served.

The Baxter's with Sara and Mattie were first to arrive. Jess and Slim helped carry the food into the kitchen. Jess asked if it was OK if he and Mattie headed to the barn with Mike in tow to visit the new filly. Mattie held tight to Jess's hand.

Slim saw Sara talking with Daisy in the kitchen. Sara smiled as she watched his long legs quickly cover the distance between the barn and the house. 'He is as handsome as ever.' She thought.

Slim entered the kitchen removing his hat. "Hello Sara." Taking her by the hand he bent to whisper. "Would you like to walk over to the lake with me? it's a beautiful day." Sara nodded.

"Daisy, we'll be back in time for supper." Slim explained. Daisy smiled pushing the young couple out the door. Her and Jonesy were busy visiting with John and Elsie. "How's Mattie and Sara settling in." Daisy asked.

"They still have their days, but mostly they are doing well. Mattie talks about Mike and Jess all the time." They watched the young couple heading towards the Lake. "It's good to see our girl smile." John grinned at Elsie.

"Jess is gonna watch Mattie I already asked him." Slim explained to Sara as they crossed the yard to the trail leading to the lake. Mike spotted the couple walking across the yard and started to run towards Slim when Jess yelled. "Hey Tiger, come on over to the barn with me and Mattie. Want to show her how big our filly is getting."

Slim smiled. "That's my pard, always got my back." He teased Sara. Now they were out of sight of the ranch yard, Slim took her small hand in his large one. He smiled and his blue eyes sparkled. Sara smiled back, it felt wonderful smile again.

"Feels like old time doesn't it Slim, you and me together." Sara questioned.

The Jessup's arrived bringing along some Tennessee bourbon for the men to taste test. Julie and Spike were excited to finally meet Sara's parents. Jess greeted them as they arrived in the yard. Mattie ran into their arms; it was apparent she had missed her grandparents in their absence. Spike carried Mattie into the house so he and Julie could meet the Baxter's. Jess followed with Julie walking next to him. As they stepped onto the porch, Jess reached over and took Julie's hand leading her to the rocker. "We need to talk mam." Jess sat her down in his rocker and proceeded to lean against the porch rail facing her.

Spike watched from the living room. He knew Julie was having a hard time seeing Jess again after so many years. Jess brought back many painful memories. It had seemed they had never seen Matt without Jess in tow.

"Mam," Jess asked, "Could you tell me what you remember bout Matt and me. I was so little seems I have a hard time recollecting how he looked and talked. I don't wanna forget him."

"Look in the mirror Jess, Matt was dark like you. Taller and maybe built more like Slim." Julie took a deep breath. "What else Jess?"

"What was he like? Did he talk about me? Jess asked.

"When he lived at home Matt never came over without you. It's like you were attached at the hip."

Jess sighed. "Keep going mam. "Mattie says he had a deep voice like me."

"Yes Jess, he surely did - just not as changeable as yours. You know what, Jess ask Sara I think they had a picture taken of them the day they were married. I'm sure Sara has it with her. You could see how he looked."

"Yes mam, I'll ask her." Jess replied.

"He talked about you quite a bit Jess, especially when he first arrived back in Texas. The shock of the fire had him thinkin hard on you and the rest of his family. I think he felt he may have been able to stop the Bannister's if he'd stayed on stead of takin off for the big open."

"Reckon he thought like me then mam. I felt it was my fault I couldn't save my family. I took off after the Bannisters' just a week after the fire. Luckily I didn't catch up with them in my younger years, I woulda been killed." Jess ran his fingertips across the top of his gun.

"It took Matt quite a while Jess, to decide to settle with us. Matt loved how Pa trained the horses and he was like a sponge learned all he could and then he added some of his own techniques. Wish you coulda seen him and Pa work together."

"After the war, we moved up to Belle Mare. Pa and Matt took to those thoroughbreds like ducks to water. Matt and Spike had them trained to run their hearts out to win. They tried breeding the stallions to the mares we had brought with us from Texas. We were just starting to see some great horses when Matt took with the fever and died. A few months ago when Sara left with Mattie to go home, we couldn't take it and bought the Sherman ranch which ended up being the Byrd's. The ranch house is a bit more modern than Slim's so it's worked out. Woulda been nice to have the extra money from the stage stop but we'll settle for what we have. We're close to the Baxter's and that is what counted."

"Maybe we could talk more another time mam, I better get back to watching Mattie. Andy is probably out of animals to show her by now." Jess grinned. "Thank you for talking with me."

Jess hurried across the yard towards the barn. Julie went into the house to visit with the women and help with dinner.

Jess found Mattie and Andy. Mike was busy showing off all the tricks he had taught his raccoon. Mattie was laughing and Mike was showing off. Andy was smiling enjoying watching the youngsters. "I'll take over now Andy. Thanks." Jess put his arm around Andy's shoulder.

"It's OK Jess, not like I want to hang with all the old folks in the house." Think we can get a baseball game in after dinner so we can try out our new gloves."

"I'm figurin on it Andy. Let's walk over to the house and see when dinner's gonna be ready my stomach's growlin." Jess reached for Mattie's hand. Mike and Andy followed. Daisy had just stepped onto the porch to call them to help with setting the outside tables and they rushed in to help.

Jess whispered to Daisy. "I'd better find Slim Daisy don't want the kids interruptin something." Jess strode out of the house towards the Lake. Daisy smiled to herself. 'Those boys sure watched out for each other.' She mused.

Jess hurried along the trail and just before reaching the Lake called out. "Slim, Sara, time for dinner. See you at the ranch."

"Thanks Jess we'll be right along." Slim answered.

Jess turned to head back then noticed Slim was right behind him so he stopped to wait for Sara and Slim to catch up.

"I talked to Mrs. Jessup, Sara, she thought you might have a picture of Matt that I could look at. Just curious as to how he turned out and to help me remember him better."

"Slow down pard, you mean you actually sat down and talked to Mrs. Jessup. Thought you were afraid of her."

"No Slim, figured I was better off to face her head on and let her know how I felt and she let me ask a bunch of questions. I was kinda all wound up inside; anyways I feel much more relaxed around her now. She's not so bad."

Sara laughed, "Jess she is a wonderful woman, wait till you get to know her. She treated your brother like a true son and he came to love her like a mother. Jess I do have a picture I will show you the next time we get together."

They could hear the dinner triangle banging away. "Guess we better get a move on." Slim quickened the pace.

Dinner was a lively affair with lots of catching up. Mattie and Mike ate as much as the grownups and afterwards all were looking forward to trying out the new bat and gloves.

Dinner was finished and the dishes were soaking so Daisy suggested they try out the bat, ball and gloves.

Slim brought a couple chairs from the house out to the yard for the women to sit on and watch.

Andy passed out the baseball mitts and assigned positions to the players. Even Jonesy decided to participate. The players decided they would take turns batting and rotate being on the bases, pitching, catching and being in the field. Jess pitched first with Andy up to bat. Andy missed the first pitch but hit the second one with a resounding thump. Jess yelled for him to run the bases. Mr. Jessup scooped the ball up into his mitt throwing the ball to Slim forcing Andy to stay at second base. The game continued for the next hour or so, then the men called for an apple pie break.

Andy, Mattie and Mike went back outside to practice throwing the ball and batting after desert while the adults visited. The day had been a success and it was a tired Mattie that was loaded up in the Baxter's wagon to head home. The Jessup's thanked Jonesy and Daisy for the wonderful dinner. They could not thank Slim and Jess enough for their hospitality especially after the cattle stealing incident.

Slim walked over to the Baxter's wagon and asked if he could escort Sara home later. The Baxter's agreed. Mattie was happily waving to Jess and Slim as Mr. Baxter drove their wagon home.

Slim placed the chairs back on the porch. Slim and Sara each took a chair. Slim had her hand in his as they sat talking about their pasts. Sara had not heard how Slim had lost his Pa and his Ma a few years later. The story of how Jess and Slim had met really entertained her.

Slim stood and lifted Sara up into his arms. "I never did tell you how I felt about you Sara, but I'm not going to make that mistake now." Slim leaned in kissing her gently. "I felt like my heart was broken when you left Laramie so sudden like. I'm happy that you found love and have Mattie to remember Matt by. Sara," he kissed her again. "Do you think you could love me?" He asked.

Sara returned his kiss. "I was always attracted to you Slim, you're such a good-looking honest man. I can't believe I am lucky enough to return to Laramie and find you unattached."

"Not for lack of tryin." Jess called out from the living room door. Slim laughed. "Get back in that house Jess, I don't bother you when you're sparkin your girl."

"Daisy sent me out Slim, says you been out here long enough time to get Sara home. Dog gone if she ain't worse than a nagging Ma."

"I heard that Jess Harper, I may send you to bed with no dessert tomorrow." Daisy laughed.

Sara looked from one man to the other. "You two are so lucky to have such a profound friendship. It's not something you see often."

Jess looked puzzled. "Profound, I didn't find Slim he found me."

Slim laughed, "I'll explain later Jess, like you say I better get Sara home or the Baxter's won't let me take her out anymore."

"I think I have a say about who I go out with Slim. They can't treat me as a little girl anymore even if I am their daughter."

"I'll get the wagon, go on in and visit with Daisy and Jonesy, I'll be right back. Slim left to hitch up the wagon. It was only a short ride over to the Baxter's, so he felt he most likely did not need a lantern after all the moon was out.

Jess walked into the yard. He had a blanket in one arm and Sara was carefully holding onto his sore arm. "Daisy thought you might need a blanket as it's cooling down. I'll take care of the evening chores Slim, so enjoy yourselves." Jess handed Sara up to Slim then headed out to the barn to say goodnight to Traveler and check the barn.

Jess returned to the house and was surprised to see Daisy sitting on the porch wrapped in a blanket.

"You waiting up for Slim? Daisy." Jess teased.

"No dear, just thought you and I could sit and talk for a bit. Are you doing OK, you had a busy day Jess."

"I'm fine, Daisy. You think we'll be having a wedding soon?"

"I don't know Jess, he seems smitten with Sara. How would you feel with another woman around the ranch?"

"Well we'll both be getting married someday, just didn't think it could be so soon. Think I'm having a harder time thinking of saying good-bye to Andy and Jonesy next week. Next summer Andy and Jonesy will probably be staying at that ranch were buying just South of here. Life is always changing isn't it Daisy."

"Yes Jess, but like Jonesy told you, changes are sometimes for the best."

"I think Slim will build another home just behind the hill here Daisy; but me, I want to live in this little ranch house. It's my home. May have to add on a bit. I would like you and Mike to live here with me when and if I get married. Figure life out here is lonesome for a woman alone. It will be good for you to have Sara living next door. Cut down on some of the work you do."

"Why Jess, I didn't know you felt that way. I think somehow, you and I, we need each other. Why? I'm not sure." Daisy stood to give Jess a hug and kiss good night. "Guess I'll turn in."

"Me too Daisy. I'm so dadgum lucky to have settled here at the Sherman ranch." I know Andy is chomping at the bit to get away; but that ranch we're buying will be perfect for us to raise horses at. Plus, I'll need Andy's brains to run the place. Night Daisy." Jess stood and hugged her tightly again rubbing his cheek against her hair, he whispered. "See you in the morning Daisy."

End of Chapter 7


	3. Chapter 3

GROWING PAINS - CHAPTER 3 - **THE CRAZY-H**

I somehow had my chapters mixed up so am reposting this Chapter 3, if you read past the Crazy-H, I apologize. I will be downloading Chapter 4 later tonight or tomorrow. Trying to beat the hurricane.

"Now don't you two take off fishin, I mean it. Jess! Andy! You two are in charge of the stage runs today!" Slim stood tall filling the doorway, arms across his chest looking tall and lean. "I mean it." Slim warned trying not to smile. His brother and best friend were standing on the porch. Jess had Andy tucked tightly under his arm; the friends wearing their best poker faces.

"Now partner what gave you the idea we'd chuck our chores and take off fishin. After all, we got stage teams to change and that old chicken coup to be cleaned just like you told us. Ain't that right Andy." Jess hugged the boy closer stifling his laughter.

"Gosh Slim, don't you worry we'll get those chores done." Slim's young brother winked at Jess. (Little did Slim know the boys had cleaned the chicken coup the day before.)

"Slim. You have fun in town, we got it covered." Jess reiterated, trying to look serious; blue eyes sparkling.

Slim sighed, "OK, I'll see you two later this afternoon and no foolin around."

Jess raised hand his hat in mock salute. "Why yes sir Mr. Sherman, sir, we sure will get these chores done." Jess pushed Andy into the house poking Slim in the ribs as they passed the big man. Jess figured he had time for one last cup of coffee before the morning stage arrived. They had the fishing poles hidden in the barn all ready to go. Seems they had four hours of fishin time till the next stage arrived. Yep they had it all figured out.

The stage arrived with the Mose drivin. Jess and Andy hurried out to change the team. The faster they got the team changed the sooner they'd get to fishin.

The wisen stage driver climbed down from the box. "No passengers this run boys."

"Jess, "Mose addressed the young cowboy. "you know those white face cattle you and Slim bought last fall, well they're all over the road West of here. That boundary fence of yours must to be down."

"Dad gum it," Mose, I'll get right to it. Guess our fishing trip's off Andy, gotta get those steers rounded up and that fence fixed. Those dang steers cost Slim and I a heap of money."

"Jess, get saddled, I'll change the team. I can handle it by myself." Andy assured his friend disappointment showing on his young face.

"OK Andy, see you at supper, sorry Andy." Jess strode to the barn to saddle Traveler and pick up the tools he'd need.

'Left over Mulligan for dinner.' The boy thought to himself. 'Gosh he'd been looking forward to a fish dinner.' Andy walked the tired wheelers to the corral.

The young boy thoughts were on Jess, he'd have to round up the loose cattle then repair the fences all by himself. 'I'd best pack a sandwich for Jess to take along.' Andy knew the cowboy would have a long hard day. Hurrying to the house; the boy quickly packed a lunch bucke. Andy rushed out to the yard to give Jess the lunch and canteen of lemonade he'd packed. To his surprise the Texan was already riding towards the road. "Jess stop!" Andy called out as he ran to catch up with the cowboy.

The young cowboy leaned forward reaching down for the lunch and canteen. "Thanks Andy, you reckon you'll be OK here by yourself?

"Sure Jess, I'll be careful; it'll only be for a few hours, Slim and Jonesy should be back late afternoon. Wish I could go with you."

"Me too Andy, not easy fixing fences by myself." Jess drawled.

Andy watched Jess and Traveler till they disappeared over the hill. The stage had already left for Laramie. He was alone. The young boy walked over to the corral to finish up watering and brushing the tired team. "Reckon it's just us." Andy whispered to the wheelers, the horses snorted in reply - butting Andy's chest with soft noses - making the boy smile.

Slim reined the supply wagon to the hitching post in front of Ezra's Dry Goods store in Laramie. The tall man bounded down from the wagon helping Jonesy and Daisy down looping the horses to the post.

"Slim." The tall cowboy looked around to see who was calling him. Mort was hustling along the boardwalk. "Slim." The sheriff called, "A wire came in for you this mornin. "Corey handed the envelope to Slim.

"Thanks Mort." Slim told the Sheriff tearing open the envelope. Slim frowned as he read the wire.

"Bad news Slim?" Corey asked.

"What is it boy? Jonesy bade.

"Not bad, just not something I want to spend time doing; with you and Andy getting ready to leave for St. Louis in a few weeks.

Seems the new superintendent of the stage lines, James French, bought the ranch South of us. He's an Easterner without ranching experience. He's asking - kinda feel like he's demanding - Jess and me to show him the ropes. Even asked to spend a few nights at our place till his ranch is ready to live in. French has shipped his furniture; saying it should arrive at the ranch next week.

"How many will be staying with us Slim?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy, it looks like Mr. and Mrs. French and two grown children."

Mort shook his head, "That's a lot of extra work for Daisy."

"Yeah, Daisy it sure will be. You'll likely enjoy the female company though and you'll have Jonesy's help. I'm sure you probably get tired of your all male household."

Daisy tittered at Slim's comment. "Don't worry, Slim, I'm just glad Jonesy and I found out about the company while we're in town otherwise we would have had to make another trip to town for supplies. Jonesy, it looks like we'll have four more mouths to feed.

"OK Miss Daisy, let's see what else we'll need to buy to feed four more bellies. I'm sure hopin they don't eat as much as Jess. That boy almost eats us outta house and home; better add extra coffee to the list. As if it ain't been hectic enough out at our place." Jonesy smirked.

"Yeah, that's the truth Jonesy. Jess and Andy can get a bit rambunctious and with Mike thrown in the mix things have been pretty lively around the place. I have to admit, Mort, it's been fun with Andy and Jonesy home. Jess seems to liven up with Andy around, he misses that boy something awful when he's gone." Slim tipped his hat back. "Guess I'd better get over to the Telegraph office and send a reply to Mr. French. Jess has been looking forward to spending time with Andy, he's not going to like this, maybe they'll arrive after Andy leaves."

"Slim," Mort chimed in, "I want you and Jess to keep an eye out, there's been rustling reported." Mort rubbed his chin. "There's been a rash of cattle rustling reported out your way; you two be careful. So far, they're targeting ranches where folks have moved out, but they're not too fussy if a few strays from a neighboring ranch are included in their pickings. They've manage to cover their tracks pretty well so far."

Slim thought about what Mort had told him. This was the first he had heard of any rustling in the basin.

"OK", Mort, we'll keep an eye out and send a message with the stage if we see anything. Haven't seen any strangers about."

"Thanks, Slim, knew I could count on you." Corey nodded.

"Mort, you wouldn't happen to know which ranch that supervisor bought would ya?" Slim asked.

"No Slim, might ask Davis over at the Bank, he might be able to set you straight."

"Sure hope it's not the Fenton's ranch, Andy and Jess have their hearts set on buying that place. Jess has been saving every cent he's earned. Andy and Jonesy plan on living their next year after Andy graduates."

"Guess I'd best head over to the bank and see what Davis has to say. See ya." Slim turned to Jonesy. "I'm heading over to the bank be back shortly and help you two load the wagon."

Entering the bank Slim asked to see Mr. Davis. The banker seeing the young cowboy waved Slim into his office. "I'm sorry, Slim, "he informed the cowboy, "The Fenton spread's been sold to a Mr. French. I feel bad Jess and Andy missed out. I know those two were real close to having enough money to make the deal."

"Slim" the banker explained, "I did hear a rumor. John Donahue may be planning on selling his ranch. Maybe that would work for Jess and Andy. Seems John decided to move his family back East. Mrs. Donahue's parents left them a home close to good schools."

"Thanks, Mr. Davis, I have to get going." Slim picked up his hat long strides exiting the bank. The cowboy rushed over to Ezra's. "Come on Jonesy and Daisy we need to get back to the ranch. Hurry and finish up your shopping. We'll pick up Mike's from his friends and get back to the ranch.

"What's the hurry Slim?" Jonesy questioned.

"I'll explain on the way, let's get going." Slim lifted Daisy into the wagon and helped Jonesy up. Slim climbed into the seat and slapped the reins against the horses rears. "Come on girls, git up home." The horses wiggled their ears at the tall ranchers voice as they easily pulled the heavily loaded buck board home at a good pace.

Andy was surprised to hear the buckboard enter the yard. "Gee Slim, that didn't take you any time at all to get to town and back." Andy noticed Slim looking around the yard.

"Where's Jess?" Slim hopped down from the wagon handing a few small sacs to Andy to carry into the house as he helped Jonesy and Daisy down. "Mike can you carry in the rest of the supplies."

"Sure Slim." Mike grabbed a box carrying it into the house.

"What's the hurry Slim?" Andy had come back out the door to take in anther load. "Jess is in the barn. He just got back from herding those white faces we bought outta the road and repairing the downed fence. He's putting away his tools and unsaddling Traveler."

"Andy, run on over. Tell Jess to keep Traveler saddled. Then get Alamo and Cyclone saddled up. I'll meet you in the yard. I have some news for you two, go on now, get a move on." Slim helped Jonesy carry the rest of the supplies into the house. "We'll be late." Slim advised the old foreman.

Slim picked up a piece of firewood using it to knock the top corner off the mantel revealing the hidden cubby hole. The cowboy pulled out a money bag and sat at the table counting how much cash Jess had put away.

"What's up partner and why you countin my money?" Jess breathed. He was outta breath from Andy hurring him along in the barn.

"Gosh Slim, Jess's been saving that money to buy the Fenton place. Why are you counting it now?"

"The new stage superintendent bought the Fenton place Andy. Mr. Davis told me the Donahue's are getting ready to sell. I don't want to lose out on their ranch. Mount up, we're headen over there right away."

"Let me get this straight Slim, we got a new stage superintendent and he bought the Fenton ranch."

"That's right Jess, that why we'll talk to John and see if we can't settle on price for his place."

"Well, let's get goin! Jess whooped.

"Just a minute Jess, I need to know how much cash we have to bargain with." Slim finished counting up the bills, placing most of the cash back in the sack and returning it to its' hiding place. Slim handed Jess a stack of bills to put in his saddlebags. "Jess, I'll let you negotiate with John. This here is a thousand dollars for your down payment. Hopefully we can buy the ranch at a decent price that will leave us some cash for breeding stock and fixing the place up."

Slim turned to face Andy telling him sternly. "Andy if you can't keep a poker face, walk out and visit with the boys you understand."

"Yeah Slim, I understand." Andy nodded while watching Jess stash the money in his saddlebag.

The men rode out taking the old trail leading from the Sherman spread to the Donahue's. The Donahue's and Sherman's had been friends for a long while. Slim helped the rancher by watching their boys if the Donahue's were away and the Donahue's had taken Andy overnight for Slim if needed.

"Jess," Slim explained. "John's Donahue's oldest boy is 14. Mrs. Donahue's parents passed leaving them a home in the city; close to good schools for the boys. The rumor in town is the Donahue's have decided to move back East. Mr. Davis explained all this to me in town."

"Slim" Jess spoke in a low tone. "Reckon the Donahue place is closer to our ranch than the Fenton's. The house and barn suit our needs and its' not as fancy of a place." It was evident the young cowboy was excited about the possible purchase.

"Calm down Jess, it isn't ours yet." Slim quickened the pace.

"Andy, what do you think about the Donahue place. The barn's bigger than the Fenton's and newer. Seems to me there's a pump in the house and a deep well close to the barn." Jess drawled.

"You're right Jess." Andy agreed. "The house is more functional, no second floor, it'll be easier on Jonesy's back with no stairs to climb and we'll have plenty of room if you're working horses and need to stay over."

"You two are getting ahead of yourselves. Let's see what happens fore we start planning sleep overs." Slim spoke sternly at Jess and Andy.

The men rode into the Donahue ranch yard. Slim had to smile as he watched Jess and Andy eye the place over. There were many possibilities here. It had taken less than fifteen minutes to ride over on the back trail from their ranch. Slim figured eventually they could widened and flattened the trail out so they could bring the buggy over on the trail; be easier trip for Jonesy and Daisy.

Mr. Donahue was in the barn stepping out when he heard the horses. "Slim, Andy, Jess, what brings you boys over.

"Howdy, Mr. Donahue," Jess drawled, "we heard a rumor."

"You did boy and what would that be?" Mr. Donahue grinned.

"Well, that maybe you was thinkin of sellin." Jess drawled his Texan accent in evidence.

"Yes son. The rumor's true. You interested?"

"We were thinkin of expandin John." Jess answered. "See Andy here, finishes school next Spring and he was thinkin of startin a spread of his own raisin and trainin cow horses. Would you'd consider sellin to us?"

Mr. Donahue rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Come on in boys, l'm willing to see what you have to offer."

"It's more like what was you thinkin of sellin for John." Jess slid off Traveler to face the rancher. Slim smiled he loved watching the Texan haggle.

Jess rubbed Traveler on the muzzle. "Mind if I give Trav a drink, John, he's had a pretty rough day. We've been rounding up cattle and repairing our Northern fences. Come to think of it, I never did take notice if you'd fenced your property John and was wonderin if you own your water and mineral rights?"

Mr. Donahue smiled. "Yeah, Jess I own my water and mineral rights. How bout you boys mount up and we take a little ride and I'll show you our boundary lines."

"Sounds mighty fine, John. Give us an idea of what you have here. I notice you have two wells and you have a hand pump in the house right?"

"Yeah Jess, we have good deep wells, water is pure and good tasting."

The men rode most of the afternoon following the boundary fences. Jess and Andy were pleased with what they were seeing. Mr. Donahue had vast areas of flat grassland good for grazing and growing hay. The land comprised of rolling hills with a few rock cliffs, but most of the property was usable. There were a few areas of trees and two small lakes were located on the property joined by a small crick that flowed South. It was late when the men arrived back at the ranch. The men were excited and hungry.

"Martha, can you make us some sandwiches, we have some dickering to do out here and its best done on full stomachs." Mr. Donahue chided.

"I made up a pot of beef stew for the men, come on in boys and eat. I have some sewing to do so you men can dicker all you want."

John Donahue, led the way into the house. The men seated themselves round the table. Andy was surprised that as the men ate no one talked. Finally, John broke the ice.

"Jess, now do you want the stock included? I'm thinkin my price will include most my stock, hay, tools, and wagons except for the large wagon we're taking East. I'll even leave the beds and some of the furniture. Only taking the sentimental pieces." Mr. Donahue wrote his price on a slip of paper and passed it to Jess.

Andy was ready to jump up and yell 'we'll take it,' when he noticed that Jess seemed to be concentrating real hard on eating his biscuit. 'Oh yeah, my poker face.' Andy calmed himself down and concentrated hard on his stew. Finally, Jess picked up the slip of paper. Slim didn't say a word just kept silently chewing.

"All right Jess, I know you're thinking that's a little high."

"Well, Mr. Donahue, I'm wondering, what your cattle and horse tally is?" Jess buttered another biscuit.

Mr. Donahue stood and walking over to his desk in the corner the old rancher grabbed his tally book handing it to Jess. Jess set it next to his plate and continued to concentrating on his stew. "This stew is even better than Jonesy's." the young cowhand commented."

Slim laughed, "Don't let Jonesy hear that Jess, you may go hungry a few nights."

Mr. Donahue watched Jess continue to eat. Jess took seconds. Slim was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Andy was confused. Finally, Jess pushed himself away from the table. "That sure was delicious, I was mighty hungry. Now let me take a gander at this book." Jess picked the book up and walked out on the porch. "Sure is a pretty view from here." The Texan commented. Jess took a seat in the rocker and slowly rocked as he went through the tally book page by page.

Mr. Donahue sat down on the porch step waiting for the young cowboy to finish looking over his records.

"What do you think young feller?"

"Looks like you run a profitable spread Mr. Donahue. I'm thinkin that if you're throwin that big Hereford bull of yours in the West pasture as well as that stud black stallion and your five quarter horse brood mares, we have a deal."

Mr. Donahue smiled. "How'd you know I planned to back those out of the deal Jess."

"You did say most of your stock, not all and I wanted to make sure they were included in the price." Jess answered. "Do we have a deal Mr. Donahue?"

The seasoned rancher held out his hand. Jess shook it. "I'll have the papers drawn up in town tomorrow and we can close the deal on Friday, how does that sound Jess."

"Sounds good Mr. Donahue, there's no big hurry for you to move out, but would two weeks from the sale work for you as long as we could be doing the ranch work while you're living here."

"Sure Jess, we'll probably be gone by Monday or Wednesday at the latest. Makes me and Ma happy to see the ranch go to someone that will appreciate it and take care of it. Those horses are real special to me, I had planned on selling them separate, but you are paying a fair price and I thank you."

Jess reached into his saddle bag. "I'll need a receipt John but this a down payment and we'll pay you the remainder on Friday."

The men shook hands again. Mr. Donahue wrote a receipt handing it to Jess. The men mounted to leave. "Your partner drives a hard bargain Slim. See you at the bank on Friday."

Slim nodded at Andy, "Andy is Jess's partner in this deal John."

John walked over and shook Andy's hand. 'Take good care of this ranch young man, my wife and I had a good life here."

"Gosh Mr. Donahue, Jess and I will take really good care of your ranch Sir." Andy answered.

Mr. Donahue laughed. "I'm sure you will Andy."

No sooner had the Donahue ranch disappeared from sight when Andy let out with a "Yehaw, Jess we did it." Cyclone pranced trying to figure out what his crazy rider was doing circling and racing round Jess. Slim laughed slapping his partner on the shoulder. "Can't believe you got the horses and that big bull included in the sale Jess. Remind me to never negotiate with you."

Jess smiled. "He's leaving most the furniture too. Andy, we'll have to look up in the attic of yours to see if there is any furniture you might want to use or pictures to hang, you know, to make the place seem like home. Andy you'll even have a desk for keepin books." The Texan voice was high in excitement.

"So you have a name for our ranch Andy." The Texan asked.

"Why sure I do Jess, the Crazy H after you." Andy spurred cyclone to take off up the hill at a run with Jess chasing after him. Slim could here Jess yell "Why you…..". Slim started laughing when he realized Alamo had gathered himself up ready to run in pursuit of his friends. Slim gave him his head and held on tight. He could still hear their laughter in the distance as Alamo galloped trying to catch up with his stable mates.

If you have any suggestions or ideas to add, don't hesitate to PM me.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR - MORE NEW NEIGHBORS

Slim wistfully watched the morning coach round the hill above the ranch. He again marveled how the old driver, Mose, handled the four-up team so skillfully, driving the cumbersome coach skillfully down the curving hillside arriving at the Sherman Relay station precisely on time. Today's passengers were special. The newly hired Overland Stage Supervisor and his family were aboard. Mose definitely was showing off his driving skills on this run. Even the yard chickens cooperated moving out of the way as the colorful stage came to a perfect stop.

The new supervisor's family watched out the side window as a dark-haired young cowboy came into view. The cowboy's dust covered Stetson was pushed far back off his forehead. On his left hand, he had a large glove and his right hand was clutched around a ball as he prepared for his pitch.

"Are they playing baseball Pa?" the young women in the coach asked.

The young cowboy wiped his dark curls out of his eyes stepping forward to throw the ball to a young boy standing at home plate holding a funny looking bat. The boy was grinning ear-to-ear while watching the pitcher closely in anticipation. The pitcher threw the ball. The young boy's bat made a loud cracking sound as the bat contacted with the ball.

The passengers' laughed as they heard the pitcher's gravelly voice call out "run Mike run." The dark-haired cowboy picked up the ball as it rolled past his feet chasing after the youngster. The decorative fringe from his chaps slapped against the cowboy's legs causing a swishing sound as he pursued the boy. Then, just as the cowboy reached out to tag the blond boy his boot heel caught in a hole on the uneven ground sending him head first into the dirt.

"Dadgum it", his deep voice cursed.

The batter continued running the bases heading towards the corral post that was home plate, the young batter reaching home, jumped up and down hollering "Home run Jess, I got a home run".

"Me too, me too, I got me a run Jess." The tall dark-haired boy yelled at the cowboy. The tall boy had been standing with his hand on the fence post (most likely second base) when the young batter hit the ball. The dark-haired boy ran to the post representing home plate.

The passengers were thoroughly enjoying all the commotion. This was the most entertainment they'd had on their trip West from Indiana to Wyoming.

Thwack, the barn door opened. The stage passengers stared as a tall blond man strode out into the yard calling out, "Jess, the stage is in ya wanna give me a hand". The tall man swiped at his blond hair with gloved hands glaring at the dark-haired cowboy he had called Jess.

"I'll get the fresh team Slim, got it all ready," the young cowboy gasped still trying to catch his breath. "I'm dirty anyways, you'd best see to the passengers."

Shaking his head, the young cowboy gazed at the boys and broke out into laughter. His hands were resting on his knees as he grinned at the two younger boys. The boys returning his grin came running across the yard stopping just long enough to retrieve the cowboy's hat before tackling the young cowhand. Now all three were rolling in the dirt laughing.

The blond giant smiled shaking his head. "Never mind partner, I got it."

To further the passengers' entertainment a small dog ran across the yard barking and jumping on the boys to join in the fun. All the noise had scared a large raccoon that darted across the yard seeking cover behind the barn.

The old stage driver, all smiles, opened the stage door. "Sherman Station, get out and stretch your legs, last stop till Laramie, 12 miles East of here."

The tall blond greeted the stage passengers inviting them into the house for coffee and pie. This was the French family's introduction to the Sherman ranch and the wilds of Wyoming their new home.

James French stepped down from the coach smiling his dark eyes taking in the neat little ranch house surrounded by canyon walls. James, was a middle age man, tall with a rangy build.

'So, this is the Sherman Relay Station.' The man thought. Reaching up James assisted his wife Mary down from the coach. This tall rangy man was the new superintendent of the stage line. Mary, his wife, was a petite woman about five years younger. She gently pushed blond hair into place under her straw-hat gazing about the ranch yard with clear blue eyes. James turned to help his daughter Jane down next. Jane was tall and rangy like her Pa with the same dark colored hair and eyes. Lastly, James son, Henry jumped down. He stood as tall as his Pa maybe even a bit taller with a strong muscular build and blond hair like his Ma.

"Finally made it Pa. Wonder if our ranch house is bigger than this one?" Henry asked his Pa.

The tall blond cowboy stood at the side of the coach as the French's stepped out. Slim extended his hand. "Mr. French, I'm Slim Sherman sir, owner of this Relay Station and I'll introduce the rest of us later, once everyone is respectable again. My younger brother, Andy, brought home an article on homemade baseball bats and baseball gloves from the St Louis newspaper and my partner saw fit to whittle a bat for them to play baseball with. Just about every night they've been cutting out and sewing up baseball gloves. I've just about given up on getting any work out of them. Andy leaves in a few days for school back East so they're trying to play as much as possible." Slim chuckled.

The dark-haired pitcher, ambled over to the coach leading a fresh four-up team. He smiled shyly at the French's securing the fresh horses to the fence rail then proceeded to unhitch the tired team from the coach. James noticed how gentle the young cowboy handled the teams.

The cowhand unhitched the tired team walking the horses over to the fence, removed their harnesses and quickly rubbing them down with a towel turning them loose in the corral to roll. The horses nosed around the young mans' pockets while he tried to push them away smiling at their antics. The cowboy managed to give each wheeler a rub to its' muzzle or scratched their foreheads affectionately. The two younger boys watered the fresh team. Once the young cowboy had the tired team all settled into the corral he began hitching up the new team. Each horse nuzzled the young man as he placed the team in position causing the cowboy to smile once again.

"All done, Slim," the pitcher reported heading to the barn to hang the dirty tack up to be cleaned later. "Come on Andy and Mike." He called in his deep Texas drawl his right hand resting lightly on his gun's grip. The boys strode from the barn to the house.

An elderly woman stepped onto the porch; gray hair pulled into a loose twist. "My goodness" she exclaimed, looking over to a short elderly man wearing a bowler hat sitting on the porch. "Jonesy what has been going on out here?"

The woman shook her head; a smile radiating her face. "Jess Harper, Andy Sherman and Mike Williams, what have you been doing, rolling in the dirt, you knew we were expecting company." The petite women admonished.

"Ah Aunt Daisy", the smallest of the boys answered, "we was playing a little ball till the stage arrived. Andy was showing us how. We just wanted to try out that new bat Jess carved us."

"You three go wash up and maybe there will be some pie for you if you are not too dirty."

"Sorry, Miss Daisy", the cowboy Slim had call Jess answered as he placed a quick kiss on her cheek leaving a dirty smear. His dark blue eyes shining with fun.

"Jess Harper, don't use those blue eyes on me!" Daisy touched her cheek. Jess took his hand and wiped the dirt away. "Sorry Daisy," he drawled.

"I'm on my way to wash up, ain't gonna miss out on pie." The handsome cowboy followed the boys to the wash stand on the porch.

Slim showed the French family into the house where he introduced them to Daisy and Jonesy.

"I'll sure enjoy having women neighbors" Daisy informed Jane and Mary. "The Fenton's were great people and I'm sure you'll be pleased with the ranch house, I know they were. It's a pretty place."

"We're very excited to see the ranch." Jane said. "Daisy, are you Slims' mother?"

"Heavens no dear", Daisy blushed, "I'm the housekeeper. The only ones' blood related are Slim and Andy the blond man and dark-haired boy".

"Jonesy's not your husband?" Jane inquired.

"No dear, my husband passed away a little more than a year ago, someday I will tell you the story about how I came to be housekeeper for Slim and Jess." Daisy told Jane with a twinkle in her eyes. "It's quite a story."

Jess entered the kitchen with Andy and Mike in tow. All were smiling, walking and animatedly talking about the new bat Jess had whittled. The boys stopped and Jess introduced Andy, Mike and himself to Mary.

" Is Mike your brother Jess, though he looks more like Slim."

"No mam, Mike's our adopted son. Slim and I adopted him after his family was killed in an Indian raid. Are we clean enough for pie Daisy?" Jess showed Daisy his hands.

"Why certainly Jess." Daisy pulled the pie out of the oven. Jess and the boys made their way to the table and joined the French family. Slim introduced the boys to Jane, and Henry. Daisy carried in the pie with Jonesy following close behind with the coffee pot. Jess stood and taking the pie from Daisy whispered. "Sit down Daisy and visit, I'll help Jonesy with the coffee and pie; after all it's not often you have women folk to visit with."

The French's enjoyed the delicious pie that Jess served with Jonesy plying them with coffee. Slim handled cleanup with Andy and Mike washing and putting the dishes away.

Jane smiled at Daisy, "I thought you were the housekeeper?"

"The boys are a big help. You see I lost my son in the war and now well these boys are my second family. Andy, Jonesy and I are just met this summer. Andy attends school in St. Louis during the winter – this is his last year. Jonesy lives with Andy in St. Louis keeping him safe. He was a foreman for Slim's father and stayed on to helping raise Andy, after both his parents passed.

"The two young boys seem to get along very well". Mary related. "Better than my two, I don't think you two have ever helped with the dishes, have you?"

Jane and Henry answered together. "We have a housekeeper ma."

Daisy took a loving look around the kitchen. "Each of us here has quite a story."

"The dark-haired man with the Texas accent and blue eyes, how does he fit in?"

"You mean Jess." Daisy asked? "Jess has been with Slim just over two years now. First as a hired hand and this year Slim made Jess a full partner. Jess did not have a family for many years and now he has made the Sherman ranch the home he needed."

Slim hitched up the buckboard to drive the French's over to their new home. Jonesy's back was bothering him so it was decided he'd stay back at the ranch to start supper. Jess drove the wagon with Slim following on Alamo. Jess let Henry ride Traveler. Andy rode Cyclone. James and Mary sat next to Jess. Daisy, Mike and Jane were seated in the back of the wagon on hay bales behind Slim.

The Box-F was three miles from the Sherman ranch by the wagon road. The borders of the Box-F followed along the Southern most side of the Sherman range. The Frenches noted much of the land appeared heavily forested on the West side of the road with rolling hills and grasslands on the East end. The wagon road from the Sherman ranch was a rutted country lane cutting through the hills with rocky outcrops intermittently lining the road side. Sherman cattle could be seen grazing in the distance behind long lines of fences. Mike spotted a herd of wild horses in the distance browsing by the lake and along the furthest edge of the meadow. Mike pointed them out to Jess.

Jess took a long look at the horses. "Seems to me James a few of the Fenton's horse may be grazing with those wild mustangs. Slim and I released the Fenton's horses and cattle after they left. No one was feeding em or at the ranch to look after em. The first buyers backed out and the Fenton's were already in California with their daughter. Jess pointed out black mare with a white face and a light-colored gelding. "Reckon they're branded with the Box-F. We oughta ride out tomorrow and round em up before they move on. I saddle broke both those horses myself."

Shortly, Jess drove the buggy into the ranch yard. Jumping down gingerly Jess helped the women from the back of the wagon. Andy dismounted along with Slim and Henry. "Your leg botherin you Jess." Andy whispered.

"Just a bit." All that fence mended started it aching again."

Jess helped the women outta the buckboard.

Jane was thrilled. She turned to Daisy. "You're right Daisy this is a beautiful setting."

The ranch house was white with two stories. There was a large front porch under and awning. Mary stepped on the porch and as Jane followed her she cried out, "Oh my!" as she stumbled her foot nearly punching through the porch floor.

Slim and Jess were surprised at the rotten planks. The porch appeared to have rotted since the Fenton's had moved out. The men noted a large tree branch had fallen on the roof over the porch puncturing it and water from snow melt and rain storms had ruined some of the flooring in the living room area as well as the porch.

"Looks like we'll have to find a place to stay in town while we do repairs out here," James shook his head. Looks like it may be awhile till we can move in."

Slim, looked at Jess and Jess nodded. Slim glanced over to James, "You' all are welcome to stay with us for a bit. After receiving your wire, Daisy has sleeping arrangements all set up.

"Thanks, Slim, it will be faster to complete the repairs driving in from your ranch than coming all the way from town every day."

I think if we look in the barn there is most likely roofing materials and floor boards we can use to repair the floors, ceiling and roof. With the four of us working, it shouldn't take long to make the repairs, maybe a few days. Lets' look in the barn and out-buildings and see what we can find." Slim suggested.

Jane and Mary roamed through the rest the house while the men headed outside. The women were disappointed. Both had hoped it would be ready to move in. They knew it would be a beautiful home once repaired. Much of the furniture appeared to be in good condition as it has been covered with tarps and sheets.

The barn was in good shape as were the surrounding corrals. There was one small leak in the roof and a couple boards in the hayloft needed replacing.

The tack had been covered to protect it. Jess and Slim placed the saddles and bridles in the wagon to be clean up.

"Look", Jess pointed. "A buckboard." The wagon was located under a tarp behind the barn. The men pulled it out into the ranch yard. Jess check the wheels and hubs; then hooked up one of the horses from the ranch buckboard team. Now they had two buckboards for hauling items between the ranches.

"Help me put the rest of this tack in the buckboard," Jess told Mike and Andy, "give you boys something to do for the next couple nights."

"More saddle soaping" moped Andy. Slim and Jess looked at each other smiling.

"Quit complaining Andy," Jess scolded. "We're all trying to pitch in."

"What no baseball" Slim laughed.

"Yeah, Jess, we were should be making baseball mitts for Mr. French and Henry not repairing tack." Andy glared at Jess.

"I'll work on the mitts while you two gits to work on the saddles. We'll have plenty of time to play baseball Andy, and maybe Henry will play after we get him settled. Besides," Jess smiled back, "Reckon my clothes can't take too much more sliding into bases partner. Daisy complains she's forever mendin' my shirt's now."

"Aw, Jess, just when we were getting into the swing of it." Mike whined. "Sides Andy will be leaving soon."

"I know, tiger" Jess retorted, "we'll see, depends on if you get your chores finished."

The men decided to walk through the house again, taking note of what repairs needed to be completed before the French's could move in. They loaded a table and chairs into the one wagon along with a dresser for repairs.

Jess climbed into the loft finding the roofing supplies he remembered seeing. There were extra floor boards stored in the back of the barn.

"Slim I found the boards to fix the roof and the extra floor boards in the loft. See if you can find some nails? Jess called to his partner.

Slim searched around the tack room and sure enough found a pail of nails, two hammers and two saws. Slim placed the saws in the buckboard to be sharpened back at the ranch.

Slim had everyone climb back in the wagons and the tired group headed home. No one wanted to be late for dinner especially since the ornery Texan had complained to Slim he was starving.

Daisy decided Henry, Mike and Andy would sleep in the bunk room with Slim and Jess adding a bunk from the bunkhouse. Daisy and Jane would sleep in Mike's room leaving Daisy's double bed to Mary and James.

After dinner, Andy and Mike set off to the barn soaping the saddles and harnesses from the Fenton's place showing Henry and James how to care for their tack. Jess and Jonesy repaired and cleaned the stage hardware from the days' stages. Slim mucked out the barn while the women sat on the porch visiting. Daisy was enjoying hearing stories of what was going in the East. Jess and Slim had insisted they'd do dishes after finishing up their chores.

It was almost dark when the workers entered the house. Jess had just finished up the dishes. His shirt pulled out with the dish towel over his shoulder. "I put on a pot of coffee," the cowboy told the women. The men had reloaded the wagons for tomorrow's trip back to the French's ranch.

"Slim, I was thinking tomorrow, James and I will leave at daylight see if we can rope the two Fenton horses we saw today and maybe locate the rest of his remuda. Once we find em, I'm thinking maybe it would take only a day or so to get the cowponies saddle broke again and the team horses retrained."

"Great idea, Jess." Slim agreed.

"Figure we'd be at the Fenton's by midmorning to help with flooring and roofing." Jess spoke low to Slim.

Daisy, Andy and Mike had headed off to bed. Jane was sitting on the porch when Jess stepped out with his coffee. "Sorry mam" Jess drawled, "didn't realize you were out here by yourself. Would you like a cup of coffee, I'll fetch you one?"

"Thanks Jess, and it's Jane please."

Jess handed Jane his cup of coffee returning to the kitchen to pour himself a fresh cup. The Texan returned to the porch resting on the porch rail looking down on the young woman. "What do you think so far, mam, about the ranch, I meant the ranch your Pa bought?

"To tell you the truth, Jess, I'm not sure. I love how you can see the mountains from the porch, everything appears so big. A little frightening to an Eastern girl. It seems a little lonely with no houses or people about. Give me a few months then ask again." She told Jess.

"I surely will mam." Jess answered.

"You have a beautiful place here. I love how the walls of the canyon rise high over your corrals. I was surprised how beautiful and big this county is. Like I said, makes me feel afraid I'll get lost in it."

"It probably won't take long, mam, and you'll fall in love with it. I'll get into your blood." Jess drawled, "I have to tell you, though its mighty cold in the winter. Our Daisy loves living here. I think she could not live in a big city now and certainly not without us and us without her."

"Really it's amazing how you have come together to form such a close family." Jane rose, "Night Jess, big day tomorrow and I'm not use to all this fresh air. Thanks for the coffee." Jane had never seen such striking features on a man. The long thick lashes and the blue of his eyes. Maybe living out west wouldn't be so bad after all she thought to herself.

Jess nodded, "night mam."

At dawn, Jess knocked lightly on James' bedroom door.

"James." he whispered.

James, quietly opened the door carrying his boots. "Yeeha my first day as a Wyoming rancher." He snickered quietly.

"Think you've been around Andy to much James." Jess laughed.

"Daisy has breakfast ready. Soon as we finish with breakfast we'll ride out and find your ponies."

"Daisy's up already? James asked surprised.

'Yep, she spoils us." Jess grinned.

Following breakfast, Jess and James headed North riding through a beautiful meadow. Trees bordered the lake in the distance. "I'm hoping the horses will be watering at the lake this time of the morning." Jess explained.

It was then that Jess noticed two men leading a couple of horses riding along the trail. Before James could say anything, Jess spurred Traveler heading towards the men.

"What y'all doing on this land, this is private property?" he challenged as he pulled Traveler to a halt blocking the riders path.

"Harper, how do you get off telling us to get off this property. This ain't part of the Sherman spread."

"This here is the new owner, Mr. James French," Jess introduced James to the men. "now git off, if you don't leave now, I'll cart you off to the Sheriff. Horse stealing is a hanging offence. The horses you're leading have a Box-F brand on em." Jess' hand hovered over his gun.

"You're crazy Harper, we roped these horses and we're keeping em."

Jess jumped down grabbing the horse's bridle.

"Let go of my horse Harper, I'm warnin ya." The man yelled.

"I told ya, that's the Box-F brand on those horses. The black mare is Domino and the blonde gelding is Brandy, let em go they don't belong to you. James and I rode over here this morning to pick em up, saw them down by the lake yesterday. James is looken to take em home."

Jess still had hold of the horse's bridle when the rider spurred his horse to pull away leading the lassoed horse. He had hoped his move would pull Jess's hand off the bridle and force him to fall, but instead Jess saw what the man planned and stepped sideways grabbing the rider and pulling him outta the saddle.

"Don't think about it mister," Jess warned bringing his fist hard across the man's jaw. The man staggered to his feet. James was astonished to see the man was taller than Jess and probably had 40 pounds on the black-haired Texan. Jess wasn't done, he grabbed the man by his shirt front and hit him again. This time when the man got up he limped towards his horse holding his jaw.

"This ain't over Harper. The horses are mine."

"The horses are the French's property. I saddle trained this horse myself. The horses are branded stock not wild mustangs. How many times I gotta tell ya."

Jess was standing one hand posed over his gun and the other opening and closing with nervous energy. "How many times I gotta repeat myself?" he asked.

The man backed down. "We'll leave for now Jess."

Jess reached over to Traveler's saddle grabbing a lead placing it over the mare's head pulling off the Stacy brother's lasso. He handed the lasso to the bigger of the two men. "It's over. The horses are the French's. Head out or I'll haul you over to talk to the sheriff. He'll be happy to sort out who owns these mustangs."

"OK, you win this time. But watch your back Harper".

"I always watch my back around horse thieves like you," retorted Jess his voice harsh. "Get goin fore I change my mind about taking you to the Sheriff," the Texan threatened.

The brother Jess had pulled out of his saddle mounted his horse. He turned to face Jess reaching for his gun. Jess fired so fast James didn't see Jess draw the gun from his holster. The bullet grazed the man's hand. He dropped the gun. Jess stepped over grabbing the man's gun tossing it into the bushes.

With his gun still aimed at the man's chest. Jess sneered, "Mister if'in I was you I would leave now." Jess cocked his gun." What are you waiting for? Git!"

Both men spurred their mounts to a trot. "Ain't the last you seen of us Harper." The larger brother called over his shoulder."

Jess grabbed up the lead rope attached to the gelding handing it to James. This little mare here is Domino, as her black coloring with the white face reminded Mrs. Fenton of her favorite game. I trained both these horses. The light-colored gelding is Brandy, he's a great cowpony James."

Jess mounted Traveler and rode toward the black mare. As the horse turned to run, Jess threw a loop over the black. Jumping down from Trav he talked quietly to the mare. Domino snorted once or twice, twitched her big ears turning her head to get a look at Jess. Then the mare nuzzled Jess's hand scooping up the sugar.

"Member me Domino," Jess crooned.

Jess placed another cube of sugar in his palm. To James surprise, the horse snorted then lipped the sugar from Jess's hand running her head down Jess's arm just like he had seen Traveler do.

"I'll lead this gal if you bring Brandy along." Jess directed James. "Good thing the boys soaped your saddles last night. I'll re-shod these two ponies and they'll be ready for riding in a few days."

When the two men arrived at the French's ranch, Slim and Andy were repairing the porch roof while Henry repaired the flooring. The repairs were moving along well. Jess and James used the ladder they had found the day before and started the roof repairs on the loft. Mary, Daisy and Jane arrived with a packed lunch for the men. They all took a quick break for lunch. Henry and Andy noticed the new horses in the corral while they were eating.

"Where did the horses come from Jess," Andy asked.

Slim looked up from his sandwich. "Why that Domino and Brandy, where did you find them?"

"Well Slim reckon the Stacy brothers was figuring they found some nice horses to sell cept they already had an owner. Found them leading Brandy and Domino to their place. I just returned their lead and replaced it with mine. Gave the men fair warning – then we rode over to help with the repairs."

Slim wiped his brow. "Yeah, I bet the Stacy brothers were real friendly like. Let you remove the lead off a horse they'd already lassoed smilin the whole time."

"Well partner there may have been a bit more action; like a fist fight and I did have ta shoot the gun outta that big Stacy brother's hand. I'm surprised, you'd think they'd practice up a bit if they plan on stealin horses for a living. Anyways, I set em straight. Even introduced them to James here. I'm thinkin they'll throw their ropes elsewhere now and I warned them it better not be Sherman stock either."

Slim smiled, his dimples showing, "Thanks Jess sound like you had a busy day."

"I hate to say it, Slim, but I wouldn't have known how to handle the Stacy brothers. Probably would just let them ride off with my horses. Jess rode right at em and took charge. Guess I've a lot to learn about protecting what's mine." James told Slim. "Isn't there anything he's scared of?"

Slim laughed. "You gonna tell him partner or am I."

Jess shared a smile with Slim. "Well, James, if you really wanna know what scares me. It's being left afoot and the love of a good woman."

The men laughed.

Mike had been listening to the men talking. "Mr. French, if you want to be a good fighter; Jess and Slim can show ya how."

"Is that so." James asked.

"Yep, Mr. French, Slim and Jess will teach you their real tough." Mike piped up, "they can be real mean. Jess knows lots of tricks, why one time…"

"Tiger, that's enough!" Jess hushed the boy.

Andy laughed, "Yep, Jess's real mean and old Slim here can make himself look another foot taller when he starts bellowing out orders."

Jane gave Jess a crooked smile. "I think I want to hear about why Jess's afraid of a good woman?"

"Maybe another time, mam. Best be getting back to work. Got a few more hours before starting home."

The women worked at washing windows and polishing floors while the men completed repairing the porch roof and flooring.

Jess looked up at the Sky. "Slim, its' getting close to dark, guess we should pack it in for the day, sides I'm getting awfully hungry."

At that the men laughed but heartily agreed. Soon the tools were stored in the barn and the group headed back to the Sherman ranch with Domino and Brandy tied to the Sherman buckboard. They had no sooner arrived back at the ranch when Slim noted the Baxter's wagon tied off on the hitching post in front of the porch. The ranch house door swung open and Mattie came tearing into the yard. Jess was just crossing the yard to the house when Mattie saw him, changed directions and charged into the young cowboy's waiting arms. "Mattie", what ya doing here?" Jess crushed her in a bear hug, then threw her to Slim. Slim hugged her close. "Ma and I thought you might be missing us, so we took a chance and drove over with some fresh bread for dinner."

Slim was watching for the door to open and sure enough Sara walked out on the porch. Slim quickened his step. "Sara." He caught her up in his arms giving her a long kiss before releasing her."

"Hey partner, you got it bad." Jess teased.

"Guess I do Jess." Slim admitted removing his hat and introducing Sara and Mattie to the French's as he blushed bright red. "Guess I got caught in the moment." He apologized to Sara. "Don't apologize to me Slim, it sure felt right to me." She teased the cowboy leaning into his hug. Slim squeezed her closer rubbing his cheek along her hairline.

After dinner, Jess approached Jane. "You wanna come out to the barn and I'll introduce you to the mares we caught up today."

"I'd like that Jess." Jane agreed. Jess held out his hand and to his surprise she took it. He cupped it in his hand all the way to the barn. The couple halted at the first stall. This is the new filly; Mike's still thinkin on a name." Jess's voice deep with feeling."

What's the mare's name Jess? The cowboy blushed. "Slim calls her Jesse, after me. I hadn't been workin here long when this mare was born. Slim was still workin on convincing me stay permanent like, you know, telling me this was my home and I was wanted here. Guess it worked I'm here and I call this place home now."

"Come on I'll show you the mare and gelding that belong to your Pa. Jess pointed out the beautiful black mare and the light-colored gelding. They're names are Domino and Brandy. Andy named em." Jess explained. The couple rubbed each horse's muzzle giving each a chunk of apple.

"Guess we'd best head back fore your Pa comes look in for us." Jess advised.

Jane nodded. "You're probably right, Jess."

Later that night on the porch Jess was talked things over with Slim.

"Well Partner, think I may have found the one. I know she's the supervisor's daughter and all; but I promise I'll be real gentlemanly."

"Just see where it goes partner. Have to see if she feels the same way bout you first." See you in the morning Jess." Slim headed in and Jess putting out his cigarette followed him.

The next morning the French's were moving into their new home. Freight drivers from Cheyenne were delivering their furniture to their ranch in the afternoon. Andy and Daisy were bringing the loaded buckboards. The men had repaired the table and dresser that had been water damaged. Jess and Slim drove the larger ranch wagon but had to be back to the ranch for the afternoon stages. After working hard all morning Slim and Jess were ready to head back to the ranch.

"Tomorrow we'll ride to the hills just beyond your ranch, there oughta be at least four more trained saddle horses, maybe three wagon horses and a few milking cows grazing close to your ranch." Jess told James. I'll be over just after daylight." James agreed. The cowboys headed back to the relay station.

Daisy and Jonesy greeted Jess and Slim as they pulled into the yard. They had returned earlier to get some pies baked for the stage passengers. Jess was just unsaddling Traveler when Daisy and Jonesy both cornered the cowboy. OK boy you're heading inside for the rest of the day. Slim laughed. "Andy or I can help Slim, go on Jess you have been limping all day, get off that leg let Jonesy take care of it."

Daisy put her arm round Jess. Come on let's get some warm compresses on that leg and Jonesy can massage some of that liniment into those sore muscles. Tomorrow it will feel much better. Jess just nodded in agreement. Sometimes it felt good to be pampered even if just by an old lady and the old foreman


	5. Chapter 5 - Partners

Chapter 5 - PARTNERS

Slim glanced over at his partner. Jess had actually gotten up without prompting today. The Texan was busy shaving. "Ouch!" Slim smiled to himself, he'd never seen his partner so nervous. Jonesy was watching Jess shave from the doorway. "Boy, you want me to shave ya, you're gonna look like you've caught the measles." Jonesy teased.

"Jonesy, leave me alone, I ain't got time to listen to you makin fun, I'm just trying to hurry; don't wanna be late for our appointment."

Slim smiled to himself; Jess had cut himself twice already with the razer. The tall rancher thought, 'Never seen Jess so uptight, no wonder he almost drew on me yesterday, when I walked in on him.' "Come on Jess, calm down. You've had the responsibility of co-owning this ranch." Slim explained to his partner.

"Never had a note in my name before Slim, makes me more nervous than being afoot." Jess grimaced at his partner.

"Come on boys, breakfast's ready," Daisy chided. "You don't want to be late for your appointment."

The kitchen door slammed as Andy entered the house. "Windy and cool today, Jess be sure to take your coat." Andy advised as he disappeared into the bunkroom, emerging with his saddlebags over his arm.

Slim eyed Andy as he slammed the kitchen door running to the barn. "Wonder what he's up to?" Slim asked Jess.

"Probably just wants to show off those new saddlebags I gave him for his comin home present." The Texan drawled.

"Maybe so." Slim agreed.

The men rushed through breakfast. Daisy and Jonesy waved from the porch with Mike tucked between them as the men departed for Laramie, taking the Cemetery road shortcut so they were sure to be on time. Slim and Andy were discussing what Andy could use from the attic to furnish the Donahue ranch. Jess listened in, however, the Texan kept alert and his gun hand ready, after all he had a large amount of cash in his saddlebags.

Arriving in town the cowboys secured their mounts out front the bank. Mr. Davis greeted them as they entered informing them John Donahue was waiting in his office. Shaking hands with Mr. Donahue, Jess and Andy sat down to carry out the purchase of the Donahue spread. Slim stood watching with his arms folded across his chest.

Jess retrieved the money out of the saddlebag counting it out slowly to the banker. The cowboy's startling blue eyes searched for Slim's as if seeking his approval. Slim smiled at Jess nodding; Jess continued counting. Here you go Mr. Davis. Jess handed the bills to the banker and waited while the banker recounted the bills agreeing with Jess as to the amount. Slim smiled.

"Jess you sign on the top line." The banker pointed to the line where Jess should sign on the bank note. "Andy, sign on this line right under Jess's name. Your note payments are due on the first day of month; quarterly, starting December 1." Mr. Davis advised as he handed Jess his pen.

Andy stood, "Excuse me, Mr. Davis, we won't need a note."

"What do ya mean Andy, ain't we buyin the ranch?" Jess asked Andy.

Andy smiled at his friend handing Jess his saddlebags. "Open em up Jess and count out the remainder we owe to the Bank."

"Why where did you get all this cash?" Jess stuttered.

"I've been writing stories Jess. Of course only after I finished my school work Slim." Andy shot a quick look at his brother. "At the insistence of my English professor, I mailed my stories to some of the local publishers and newspapers. Seems I have a talent Jess. I've been selling stories the last few years and making a good salary at it. Thought I'd surprise Slim. Seems I'd finally saved enough to pay for my own schooling this year and then some. Then I received a wire from the school informing me I'd had taken so many advanced courses over the years, I qualify for my diploma early and would not have to return this fall. I wrote back saying I was not returning and to please mail me my diploma. Guess I'm here to stay."

Slim stood, "You sure you don't want to return to St. Louis, Andy, thought you loved the big city."

"Gosh Slim, I'd rather be here with you and Jess. When Jess brought up the idea of co-owning a horse ranch, I jumped at the idea but wanted to surprise you both with my contribution."

"Daggum Andy, you sure surprised me." The Texan drawled.

Mr. Davis laughed. "OK, settle down, we need to get the deed and other papers signed so Mr. Donahue here can get his money."

Mr. Davis pointed to where Jess should sign, then turned to Andy indicating where the boy should sign. Then Mr. Davis indicated to Slim where he should sign.

"Mr. Davis this is Jess' and Andy's ranch, not mine." The tall rancher explained.

"Slim you sign here under Andy and Jess's names. You three are co-owners of the Crazy-H, owning it free and clear." Mr. Davis declared. "Sign here Slim."

Slim smiled, that big smile that lit up his face, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say nothin partner, just sign on the line and date it. You own a third part of another ranch." Jess told his partner.

"I didn't contribute any money toward the purchase of the ranch, that's not right." Slim interjected.

"Gee, Slim we took Jess in as partner without cash input, said he'd earned it with his sweat equity; seems Jess and I plan on getting lots of that kinda equity out of you in the future." Andy explained to his big brother. "Sides, Slim, we're brothers that qualifies you."

Mr. Donahue stood to shake hands with the boys. The cowboys wished him luck in his move back East. Jess had the large paper file tucked tight under his arm all smiles as the partners stepped off the bank porch to retrieve their mounts.

"I'm thinkin' this calls for a partners' meeting over a Stoners? Jess exclaimed.

Slim slapped his partner on his back. "Let's go, come on Andy."

Jess and Andy sat at a table in the back of the saloon. Slim went for drinks returning to the table with two beers and a sarsaparilla. "When can I start drinking beer Slim?" Jess chuckled at the thought.

"One thing at a time Andy." Jess knew to keep his mouth shut. Andy was fast becoming a man.

"Partners." Jess saluted with his glass. The three cowboys clinked their glasses.

"I plan on moving Jonesy and me into the new ranch next week. With us living at the ranch we can leave most of the stock at the Crazy-H for the winter."

Andy stopped to catch his breath his brown eyes searching for his brother's blue.

"I have to admit Slim, I'd tried to talk Jess into takin me' out on the drift. I'd been thinkin I wanted to to see the "Big Open" and didn't want to go it alone."

Slim jumped up. "Andy!" he started.

"Ease off Slim," Jess growled his voice deep, "listen to what Andy has to say. Yeah, Hardrock, he almost had me talked into it too, till I thought bout my nice soft bed, Daisy's and Jonesy's cooking, and you at my back. No Slim, I'm ain't goin, I'm home for good."

Slim sat down; throwing Jess a 'what's going on look?'

Shifting his position Slim turned to Andy giving the boy his full attention.

Andy continued. "Jess told me he's done with his drifting days, offering instead to take me mustanging, after all, Slim, we'll need horses for the Crazy-H."

Andy looked over at Jess, "Just Jess and me is going, Jess promised!" Slim smiled at the boy. "When that wire arrived from St. Louis it was perfect. I knew how Jess felt about having a note against the ranch. Just thinking about that note had him having those bad dreams at night again and actin more ornery than usual."

"Andy, what'id you write about that made you so much money? Jess raised an eyebrow in question.

Andy's dark brown eyes slid over to look at Slim, then Jess. Then he smiled. "The best sellers told of how two men from different backgrounds eventually became the best of friends. The most popular story was the one I wrote about how you two met. My stories tell how the friendship progressed and of the many challenges the friends faced together."

"Reckon they were about me and Slim. Hope I was the tall dark handsome cowboy in your stories." Jess teased.

Slim pounded Jess on the back. "Yeah and I'm the short ornery blond with a fast gun." The ranchers laughed and headed for the street. Jess turned and stopped Slim putting his hand on his chest. "Slim, think today's the perfect day to do what we've been talken bout."

Slim grinned. "OK, let's head over to the general store." Slim turned to Andy. "Come on Andy."

Arriving at the general store, Jess walked in first. "Ezra, did our order come in?"

"Sure did boy." Ezra answered. The old storekeep ducked into the back room and returned with a large box handing it to Slim.

"Jess and I decided you're old enough for a gun now Andy. Guess, since you're a bit taller than Jess, that should qualify you." Slim was laughing at his pard's hurt look. Jess grabbed the package from Slim.

"Andy, ordered you the best and I'll expect you to take care of this six gun, holster, and belt like I've showed you. Slim and I feel you'll need protection while riding the range on your own."

Andy couldn't speak. The boy took the box from Jess setting it on the counter. Slowly Andy removed the gun belt and holster from the box. Jess helped buckle the gun belt about Andy's slim hips explaining to the boy how to best position the holster on his hip then tying it down. The gun had a plain walnut handle much like Jess's gun. Andy holstered his new gun smiling at his brother and friend. "Thanks Slim, Thanks Jess, can we practice this afternoon?"

"I gotta get home, Andy, promised James and Henry we'd try to locate their milk cows and saddle horses that are still roaming loose. Maybe tonight."

Andy, Slim and Jess were in a hurry to get home, anxious to tell Daisy and Jonesy their news about Andy and Jonesy not leaving for St. Louis this fall and the three-way partnership. 'Just wish we could all stay together in the old ranch house.' Jess mused. 'The young Texan loved the ranch house; it was home. 'Hard to believe Andy was most a grown man lookin forward to livin on his own.' Jess glanced across Alamo at Andy riding next to Slim; a look of pride showing on his lean face. 'Yep, Andy sure had grown taller and leaner this summer. That he was writing stories for good money was hard to believe. Slim and he had worked hard earning the money to send both Andy and Jonesy back East. Now they'd all be together again as a family.'

Jess leaned forward in his saddle and whispered to Traveler, "apples". Traveler kicked up his heels taking off at a full gallop down the hill towards his stall.

"Come on ya'all!" The Texan whooped. "We'll see whose fastest."

Andy yelled, "YeeHaw," spurring Cyclone. Cyclone reared flying down the hill with Alamo hurtling right behind him after the dark-haired cowboy.

'No stubborn Texan was gonna beat a Sherman home!'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – STACEY BROTHERS

Jess wolfed down his lunch. Whereas the morning had been cool but pleasant, a cold wind had come up. Daisy following Jess to the door handing him a scarf. "Might need this to hold your hat on Jess, looks like the wind has picked up."

Jess smiled at the old housekeeper. She had only been with them a few months now and already he looked on her as part of their family. "Thanks Daisy." Jess took the scarf grabbing his warmer jacket from the rack.

As Jess rode into the French's ranch yard, he was surprised to see Jane and Henry mounted ready to go look for their horses. Both had on an old cowboy hat tied down by a scarf wrapped around the crown to keep their ears warm and their hat on. Jess smiled his greeting saluting the two riders thinking 'it might be a better day than he'd thought.' The Texan rode up to Jane and leaned towards her. "You sure look like a real cowgirl today." It was all he could do not to lean over a bit further and kiss her. Henry watched the cowboy shaking his head. "Come on Romeo let's get goin." Henry teased. Jess blushed.

"Pa decided to stay back and help Ma get the ranch house organized. Hope you don't mind my company." Jane explained to Jess shivering. "How come it's so cold today; wasn't this cold yesterday."

"Ain't Texas, it's Wyoming." The Texan answered.

The three riders had just reached the base of the hill when Jane spied the three Guernsey cows grazing in the distance. The riders spurred their horses racing towards the cows. Jess easily lassoed each cow replacing his lasso with a lead. Jess led two of the cows while Henry led one. The riders continued up the trail towards the lake in search of the French's horses.

Following the trail to the lake Jess pointed to a cluster of large boulders. "Let's rest and warm up out of the wind then we'll continue our search." Jess shared his canteen of warmed lemonade Daisy had made up for him with Henry and Jane.

The three riders had traveled a short distance when Jess pointed out some hoof prints in the mud. They continued following the trail into the hills then down a valley towards the Lake on the lookout for the horses. Finally, Jess spotted them. "There!" The Texan indicated five horses grazing in the lush grass along-side the lake.

"Seems we found your remuda Henry; that great big guy is Monte, he's your draft horse. The gray with the white marks is Pepper, the pinto is Pirate, and those two, Jess indicated a matching pair of chestnuts are your wagon team Lee and Grant.

"We'll leave the cows here and pick em up on the way back." Jess tied the cows to a small pine then re-mounted leading the riders toward the horses.

"You two stay here, let me lasso them. Jess chased and lassoed the two closest horses. Replacing the lasso with a rope leader on each horse he handed James the lead. Jess was surprise the horses didn't act up once they were on the leaders. The pinto mare even nickered a greeting to Jane's mare Domino. Jess roped the big draft horse and once he'd attached a lead, the draft settled into following him real-easy like. "We'll head back now we are pretty-close the Sherman ranch here, it's just over that hill, didn't realize we'd ridden that far. Slim and I don't keep any cattle on this side of the ranch as it's not fenced."

Jess explained. "I don't think we'd be able to lead back any more critters. We'll get Grant and Lee tomorrow or the next day." Henry lead two of the cows and Jane the other. Jess tied the three horses behind Traveler with the colt trotting playfully behind the mare. The three riders continued to the trail to head home.

Jane, Henry and Jess were busy talking about the horses and failed to notice or hear the two riders shadowing them. They had just reached the old trail to the French's when Jess heard a rope zing through the air. Before the cowhand realized it, a lasso whirled over his head encircling both his arms and chest. Jess felt the rope tightening pinning his arms to his chest. Quickly, he dropped the lead ropes; his gloved hands grabbing the rope in front of the noose.

"Jane, Henry, drop the leads, ride! get Slim! The ranch is just over the hill." Jane kicked Domino hard setting the horse into a hard run with Henry following. Before the Stacy brothers could react, she and her brother disappeared over the hill.

"Leave em, it's Harper we want." Owen Stacy growled at his brother.

"You're not so tough now Harper, is ya." Jess was yanked hard. Zeke, however, had not realized – the rope had slackened while he'd watched Jane and Henry ride off - Jess took advantage and grabbed the loosened rope tightly with his gloved hands. Zeke turning his attention back to the lassoed cowboy yanked hard, Jess in the meantime had wedged himself into the saddle readying himself for the jerk he knew was coming. Jess yanked back hard in return. Zeke had been leaning back hard to yank Jess out of the saddle and not expected to be pulled forward. Off guard, Jess's yank pulled him outta his saddle. Zeke tumbled to the ground hitting hard, his fall tightened the rope across Jess's chest and back. The cowhand growled in pain. He could feel the rope burning thru his flesh below his vest. Jess gritted his teeth against the pain stealing himself for the next yank.

"Dam you Harper," Zeke cried out. This time he pulled harder. Jess plunged from his saddle landing hard almost on top of Zeke. Taking advantage of being so close to his enemy, Jess kicked the man hard; his boot heel striking Zeke in the nose and eyes. Zeke screamed in pain letting go of the lasso. Owen rushed over to help his brother pulling his gun. "Back off Harper!" he warned.

Jess struggled to his feet breathing hard. "Now what." The Texan challenged. The rope had loosened enough; that Jess had worked the rope down his legs releasing his hands; throwing himself onto the ground, he rolled, drawing and fanning his gun firing multiple shots in quick succession at Owen. The rustler dropped his gun. "Dam you Harper," he cussed his left hand cuddling his right arm, blood dripped through his fingers. Zeke went to reach for his gun. "Don't even think about it." Jess warned.

"Zeke, git over next to your brother and throw that gun down less you wanna get your head blowed off." Jess demanded. The outlaw dropped his gun, his nose was bleeding and his eyes were watering profusely. Almost blindly he staggered to stand next to Owen. Jess tied Owen's hands with a pigging string then forcing the man to mount his horse. The Texan shook out of the noose wrapping it around Zeke, pulling it tight.

"Mount up." He demanded.

With both men mounted and tied up; Jess backed up slowly mounting Traveler. "Head up over that hill, I'm taking you boys into town once I git some help." Jess topped the hill with the Stacy brothers under gun point when Alamo and Slim came into sight. Jess sighed in relief.

"Thought you might be needing my help partner but see you have everything under control." Slim threw Jess his biggest smile as he rode up next to his partner. The tall cowboy noted Jess was breathing hard and leaning forward in his saddle as if in pain but Jess's gun was as steady as ever.

Jess saluted Slim. "Help me get these horse thieves back to the ranch. I'll take em into Laramie on the stage this afternoon; I'm thinkin we caught Mort's outlaws."

"No argument from me." Slim drew his handgun to help Jess keep control. "What happened to Zeke's face Jess?"

"Caught a boot in his nose Slim."

Slim reined Alamo over to Zeke. The cowboy pulled out a clean handkerchief and poured water from his canteen onto the cloth gently washing the blood and dirt off Zeke's face. Looks nasty, you're gonna have to have to doc look at this."

Slim took in his partner's posture. "You hit? Slim asked.

"No just some nasty rope burns." Jess answered.

"Come on boys let's go." Jess followed the two men holding a gun on them. Seeing as Jess had the two thieves under control, Slim rode back to collect the horses and milk cows. The tall cowhand tied the milk cows to the Owens' mounts figuring the outlaws couldn't take off pulling a couple thousand pounds of guernsey cow behind their horses. Slim easily led the three horses back to the ranch with the colt following. The partners rode into the ranch yard. After securely tying the Stacy brothers in the barn to await the afternoon coach the two men headed over to the house.

Slim turned to Jess, "Are the rope burns bad?"

"Some, gotta a few good ones, Jonesy will take care of em." Jess kept walking.

"Whoa pard, need to talk to you a minute." Slim stopped.

Jess stopped, "What is it Slim?

"Jane thought you were killed; Jess, she thinks you're dead, didn't see how you'd survive with that rope around your arms and the Stacy brothers' threating to kill you. Partner, she was shaking and crying all the while telling me exactly where to find you. Some woman, Jess. Henry tried to calm her, but she kept saying they were gonna kill you. Jane and Henry are in the house along with Daisy, Sara and Matty." Slim warned Jess.

"They're gonna be shocked seeing you walk in; they expected the worse. Henry, insisted on riding out with me. I told him no, you were my friend I was goin after you alone. Guess I wanted to be by myself when I found you. You see, Jess, I expected the worse too." Slim took a deep breath placing a hand on each of Jess' shoulders. "You're like a cat, Jess, must have nine lives." Slim swiped his eyes with a gloved hand, "just thought you should know Jess." Slim let go of Jess and the men continued across the yard.

The ranch house door flew open. To Jess's surprise Jane came running across the yard flinging herself into Jess's arms. "You're alive." She wept into Jess's chest.

"Sure I am, Jane, those thieves didn't have a chance." Jess drawled pulling her in closer; running his hand along her face. "Don't cry. I'm OK really. He leaned rubbed his forehead against her hair. "Thanks for sending Slim, you did good."

Jane stepped back. "Oh Jess." Was all she got out before she started to cry again.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get into the house where it's warm." Jess pulled Jane in close under his shoulder guiding her towards the ranch house. Daisy was waiting at the door. She placed an arm around the crying woman prying her from Jess. "Come on dear, you'll be OK. Jess is fine. He knows how to handle himself. Now come on it and sit down. I'll make you some coffee."

Daisy turned to Jonesy. "Maybe a bit of whiskey would settle her down."

Henry winked at Daisy. "Think I could use a shot myself. Can't believe he's alive and comes in not only with the outlaws but the cows and horses."

Jess knelt in front of Jane placing his arms about her. Jane laid her head on his shoulder tears still streaming down her cheeks onto his shirt.

"Jess what happened?" Daisy asked. Sara and Matty stood next to Daisy. Jess reached over pulling Matty into a one arm hug. "Let me calm Jane down then I'll tell ya'all."

Jess took the coffee spiked with whisky for Jane to swallow. "Just a little drink Jane or you're bound to choke." Jess cooed. Jane settled back in the chair taking the coffee from the Jess's hand. She took a small swallow choking. Jess smiled at her. "Go ahead take another." Finally, she seemed to stop shaking her tears slowing down.

Jess picked Jane up placing her on the couch. He sat close placing his arm around her drawing her close. "Really, I'm fine Jane. We're taking the brothers by coach to town so the sheriff can put em in jail. The Stacy's went too far this time and we're pressing charges. You'll be safe now. The men will be in jail."

Mattie was sticking close to Jess. "Were you really almost killed Uncle Jess."

"Naa Mattie. I'm fine Tigress." Jess turned to Sara. Sara walked over to the cowboy and hugged him also. Jess kissed her cheek. "Really I'm fine."

Daisy could see Jess was shivering too. "Jonesy get me a blanket." She unwrapped the scarf still wrapped around Jess's hat and placed it on a chair with his Stetson. Sara took Jane from Jess.

"Jane we need to get Jess warmed up and look at his back." Jonesy returned with two cups of hot coffee laced with whiskey. He handed one to Henry, and one to Jess. Henry, you and Sara sit with Jane. I need to have a look at the boy's back." Jonesy steered Jess to the bunkroom.

Jess sat on his bunk unbuttoning his shirt. "You still cold Jess?"

"I'm warming up the coffee and blanket helped. How's it look Jonesy, don't hurt too bad cept my back down low by my waist, think my vest protected all cept my lower back."

Daisy knocked entering the room handing Jess another cup of whiskey laced coffee. "Are the rope burns bad Jonesy?" Daisy asked.

Jess sat on the bunk holding his coffee while Jonesy cleaned out the rope burns. "Look at this one Daisy, it's kinda low on his back seems about the worse. Jess. I think this here low one will be hurtin you especially when you're working and sweat gets into it. No breaking horses for a week or so you understand!" Jess took another drink. "Understand Jonesy." He hissed.

"Otherwise boy, looks like that vest of yours saved your back. You're bruised up and probably be sore, Jess, specially under your arms." Jonesy rubbed salve on the burns and bandaged them up. "You keep this rope burn clean boy; don't want it gettin infected." Jonesy warned. Daisy nodded in agreement.

"You almost done Jonesy, I gotta catch the afternoon coach. I'm escorting those men to the sheriff in Laramie." Jess growled at the old foreman.

"Jess, I don't think you should be going anywhere."

"I'm goin Jonesy."

"Boy, you're sounding just like Andy. We'll see what Slim says."

"Slim ain't got nothin to do with me taking the stage." Jess yelped. "You trying to kill me." Jess gasped.

Jonesy was cleaning another deep rope burn with alcohol. "No, Jess gotta get these cleaned out good."

Daisy stepped over to Jess putting her hand on his arm. "He's almost done Jess. Just a few more to go."

Mattie approached Slim holding her arms up to be held. She could hear the argument going on in the other room. The big cowboy gathered her up close. "Will he be OK, Uncle Slim?" she asked.

"Yeah Mattie," he'll be fine. He hugged her closer. Mike and Andy stood next to Slim looking worriedly at the bedroom door. Finally Jess emerged. The cowboy had shaved and changed into a clean shirt. Mike ran up to Jess. "Are you OK Jess we heard you and Jonesy arguing."

"I'm fine Mike, just feeling a bit ornery and sides my back hurts." He told the boy.

"Jess" Andy spoke, "Jane and Henry rode back to their ranch. Jane said she'll see you tomorrow. Slim had them leave the horses; figured you could gentle them. They took the milk cows back with em."

Jess was disappointed but recovered quickly when Andy and Mike asked about Pirate's colt. "You figure that big stallion's his daddy." Jess asked Slim.

"Could be Jess, looks like he's got good strong legs and confirmation." Slim agreed.

The men heard the afternoon stage arrive. Slim handed Mattie over to Andy and followed Jess outside. The partners loaded up the Stacy brothers into the coach. The men hitched Alamo and Traveler to the rear of the stage and climbed inside with the brothers. "You two better behave, I'm not in the mood." Slim warned the thieves. Jess stuck his head out the window. "Should be back by dinner Daisy." Mose reined the team down the road to Laramie.

The two partners arrived home late afternoon. Both were beat it had been a long day. A note was propped up on the the table saying Daisy had decided her and Sara would take the small buckboard over to the Lake so Mike and Mattie could go for a swim. Mike and Andy had ridden along with them. Figured it would give the men some peace and quiet.

Daisy drove the buckboard into the ranch yard. Hopping down from the wagon she approached the house silently opening the door. The housekeeper was surprised at the quiet. First, she spied Jonesy sound asleep on the couch. Daisy hearing the soft snores from the bunk room smiled. The door to the bunk room was open and when she peeked in both men were sound asleep. She turned to shush Mike and Mattie before they entered the house but it was too late. They both came running in chasing Buttons. Buttons was barking with a rope in his mouth playing keep-a-way with the youngsters who were giving him chase. Both children were giggling loudly as they chased the barking dog. Jonesy woke first. Slim and Jess came bustling out of the bunk room to see what all the commotion was. Slim smiled as he put his arm round Jess's shoulder. "Guess life is back to normal partner."

Jess was just about going to agree when Sara announced from the kitchen that dinner's just about ready. "How did things go in town" Sara asked.

Slim smiled wrapping her up in his arms and giving her a good kiss. "Went real good Sara, the Stacy brothers are in jail."

"Slim, we're all here watching you." Jess teased.

"So, partner, you have a problem with me kissing Sara. Didn't notice you being too shy with your kissing Jane earlier."

"Hey, she thought I'd been killed, had to convince her I was still alive and kickin. Right Slim."

Sara smiled at Jess. "Have something special to show you after supper Jess."

"You found a picture Sara?"

Sara nodded.

The end


End file.
